


Воскрешенные шиноби, воспоминания из детства, веточка сакуры и другие слова на «В»

by ANBUshnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Edo Tensei, Father-Son Relationship, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Regret, Starvation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik
Summary: Мальчишка со светлыми растрепанными волосами недоуменно моргал и крутил головой по сторонам, смотря на окружающих пронзительными голубыми глазами, слишком неправильно выглядевшими на фоне чёрного гадкого белка. Все его тело пересекали трещины. Казалось, еще один порыв ветра и он рассыплется песком по земле. Это не помешало найти взглядом три шрама-полоски на каждой щеке. Неприятное, до холода пробирающее зрелище представлял давно мертвый ребенок посреди поля, усеянного трупами.— ` . ` —Наруто умер еще ребенком, но был снова потревожен и воскрешен во время Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби.
Kudos: 4





	Воскрешенные шиноби, воспоминания из детства, веточка сакуры и другие слова на «В»

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны опечатки, но я старалась избежать их. Буду рада фидбеку.

Сконцентрировавшись на голосе сенсея, Сакура старательно конспектировала лекцию. По части теории она была лучшей в классе, чем справедливо гордилась, и вовсе не собиралась уступать свое место кому-либо. Даже Саске-куну, если бы это оказалось необходимым. Но Саске и без ее подачек являлся лучшим учеником, ведь он блистал высокими результатами не только в теории, но и прекрасно выполнял все практические упражнения. Именно поэтому они идеально подходили друг другу! Оба занимали высшие места в списке класса и часто слышали в свой адрес «лучшие».

С шумом резко открылась дверь в класс, застав всех врасплох. От неожиданности рука Сакуры дернулась, девочка широкими глазами уставилась на неровную полосу, оставленную карандашом, испортившую страницу в тетради. Приподнятые брови опустились, Сакура перевела хмурый взгляд на дверь.

Ирука-сенсей уже отчитывал светловолосого ребенка за опоздание, а мальчишка нагло ухмылялся в ответ, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, вперед-назад. Сакура шумно выдохнула, закатила глаза на появление грубияна и полезла в пенал в поисках ластиках.

Немного погодя дверь с силой открыли во второй раз. Сакура скрипнула зубами, смотря на памятую ластиком страницу — результат очередного незваного гостя, на этот раз учителя. За спиной тихо хрюкнули от смеха. Сакура резко обернулась, чтобы прожигающим взглядом уставится на пытающуюся сдержать смех Ино, на ее мелко подрагивающие плечи, бледные ладони, закрывшие рот. Впрочем, гнев быстро сменился удовлетворением. Прищурившись, Сакура расплылась в ухмылке. Ино стушевалась, обеспокоившись быстрой сменой настроения бывшей подруги.

— Свин-ка, — по слогам одними губами произнесла Сакура, и лицо Ино вспыхнуло стыдливым румянцем.

— Лобастая, — выстрелила в ответ Ино, грубо тыкнув указательным пальцем в высокий лоб.

Крепко сжав кулаки, Сакура все-таки нашла в себе силы развернуться, обозначив резким движением окончание ссоры. Спор на глазах у всего класса и во время урока мог знатно подпортить ее репутация отличницы.

Сакура вернула внимание к вошедшему учителя, и как раз вовремя, чтобы выхватить из разговора главное. Кто-то снова разрисовал лица Хокаге. Острый взгляд зеленых глаз зацепился за пятно краски на оранжевой футболке шутника, все еще стоявшего на проходе в класс. Не составляло труда определить виновника, какую бы невинную мордашку сейчас не строил мальчишка, как глупенький наклонив голову набок.

На блондина упали два учительских взгляда: один тяжелый, обещающий долгий и мучительный процесс чистки каменных ликов от краски, другой полный непонятной ненависти и обвинения во всех грехах шиноби.

Скрестив руки на груди, Сакура выразительно закатила глаза. _Из-за ребяческого поступка ее одноклассника урок был сорван!.._

Девушка не совсем понимала, почему именно сейчас вспомнила о годах в академии. Возможно, потому что прямо сейчас ей хотелось снова стать маленькой, вести себя по-детски важно и глупо. Совершать ребяческие поступки, как и тот мальчишка. 

Почему-то Сакура не могла вспомнить имя бывшего одноклассника. Но она могла сказать точно, что оно было связано с раменом, как бы глупо это не звучало. Или же просто вызывало такую ассоциацию потому, что светловолосый мальчишка пах лапшой и специями? Говоря честно, Сакура даже не могла вспомнить, что с ним случилось. Просто однажды он не пришел на урок в академию, что не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А по прошествии нескольких месяцев все уже и забыли о резвом сорванце и только что и удивлялись странному спокойствию и относительному миру. К своему стыду Сакуре показалось, что она только сейчас заметила, что мальчик перестал быть ее одноклассником.

Девушка сильнее стиснула в ладонях нарисованные перья птицы. Призрачный образ мальчика пришел ей на ум из-за желания сбежать в светлое прошлое из темного и жутко настоящего, где прямо сейчас умирали люди. Бессмысленная война, геноцид всего живого, даже не просто людей, как это было с Пейном. По ощущениям так давно, а ведь на самом деле не прошло и жалкого года. Тогда их спас один из троицы легендарных саннинов. А кто спасет сейчас?

Сакура, как и все шиноби альянса, ясно понимала, что цель Мадары Учихи — сбор всех биджу — достигнута не будет по простой причине. Но этот факт вовсе не отменял объявление о Четвертой Мировой Войне шиноби, и ни то чтобы у них был выбор. Апокалипсис не наступит, но значительные жертвы они понесут. Задача Сакуры как ирьенина свести потери к минимуму. 

В лицо бил ветер. Сакура смотрела на простирающие поля, усеянные трупами. Небо не сильно контрастировала с землей, такое же темное, словно извалянное в пыли и грязи. Сай, обеспечивший ей транспорт, одобрительно кивнул, видя, как с высоко поднятой головой и прямой спиной девушка держалась и не отворачивалась. Он гордился тем, что они сокомандники.

Сакура сильнее затянула хвост, наконец, увидев цель, и велела Саю снижаться. Уточнений не требовалось. Против парня в маске стояли трое сильных шиноби, но даже с численным превосходством они все еще уступали в силе и были далеки от победы. С высоты было не разглядеть, но Сакура уверена, что медицинская помощь им, вымотанным сражением длинной в день, уставшим и потрепанным, не помешает. Сай выполнил просьбу. Два товарища спрыгнули на землю, и птица, послужившая им транспорт, растеклась черными чернилам, смешавшись с темной кровью, пропитавшей землю. 

Сакура старалась не думать, что в нескольких метрах от них в боевой стойке замер парень в маске. Твердой походкой она направилась к Какаши-сенсею, рукав одежды которого был подозрительно темным и мокрым, а сама рука слабо раскачивалась. Сай последовал за девушкой словно тень, в его обязанности входило сопровождение ирьенина. 

Пока Какаши временно отступил на задний план, его место занял человек, появление которого не ожидали. Но со стороны выглядело так, что Саске и сам не был в восторге от пребывания здесь. Сакура сразу приступила к работе, сконцентрировавшись на процессе лечения. Но Сай и Какаши заметили, как девушка напряглась при виде Учихи. Воссоединение команды спустя длительное время при странных обстоятельствах вызвало неудобное молчание, которое лишь нагнетало и без того тяжелую обстановку. Каждый из них был бы рад, найдись в их команде идиот, который, не обращая внимания на врага, радостно закричал.

Сай осмотрел человека, замершего в ожидании следующих действий врага. Он с удивлением понял, что здесь находилась известная личность, на фоне которой вся команда семь выглядела жалко.

Тяжелого взгляда ярких голубых глаз с черным белком не сводил с противника Йондайме Хокаге. Двое других воскрешенных, насколько проинформирован был Сай, сейчас сражались с настоящим Мадарой, а Сандайме помогал отбиваться от воскрешенных товарищей.

Сай хмыкнул, когда его взгляд снова зацепился за Саске. Парень выглядел действительно дерьмово. Наверняка это связано с тем, что Учиха не знал, что ему делать после смерти брата, убийство которого стало единственным смыслом жизни выжавшего в тот раковой для когда-то великого клана день. Сай не удивится, если Саске быстрее умрет по собственной прихоти, а не с помощью кого-то. Потому что каждую секунду каждого дня Саске посвящал мыслям о брате. Он погряз, утонул в них, у него нет других причин жить, просыпаться по утрам. Итачи был для него всем, пусть и звался врагом. Сакура когда-то давно пыталась связать свою жизнь с жизнью Саске, стать для него дорогим человеком, но он не проникся к ней чувствами. И теперь его ничто не спасет. Саске маленький слепой котенок, брошенный в подворотне на произвол судьбы. 

В такие моменты приятно было думать, что эмоциональный диапазон Сая слишком мал, чтобы, оказавшись сейчас в похожей ситуации, он мучился и медленно умирал из-за этого.

Сакура закончила с Какаши и выпрямилась во весь рост. Она посмотрела на Сая, проверив, не ушел ли он. Но Сай все еще послушно стоял рядом. Их плечи соприкоснулись, и это не могло не прибавить моральных сил. Хоть кто-то все еще с ней, все еще рядом. Встреча с Саске посреди войны самое ужасное, что могло произойти. Сакура вынуждена гнать мысли о прошлом. Не сейчас. Определенно это время можно было назвать худшим для воспоминаний.

— Похоже, мы уже потратили достаточно много времени, — наконец, после затянувшегося молчания произнес парень в маске. И прозвучало это как приговор. У Сакуру замерло сердце.

Она не к месту вспомнила экзамен на чунина, когда впервые встретила отвратительного, самовлюбленного юношу из клана Хьюга, человека, что морально уничтожил, раздавил свою кузину, и вынудил Хинату сдаться еще до начала боя. Чувствовала ли тихая Хината, для которой мешки под глазами и рванные движения, постоянные извинения и оправдания в свой адрес стали вечными спутниками, чувствовала ли она себя также? По ее усугубившемуся состоянию после экзамена Сакура могла сказать «да», даже если их ситуации было неправильно сравнивать.

Какаши встал с земли, все сосредоточились, приняли боевые положения, но атаковать не спешили. Йондайме за секунду вспыхнул золотым пламенем и весь засиял, словно одинокий маяк в ночи, словно путеводная звезда для всех стоящих на ногах и все еще живых, не сдавшихся. Сакуре и Саю потребовалась секунда, чтобы вернуть себя самообладание после увиденного, и немного больше, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету в это темное время. А Йондайме твердо стоял, не обращая внимания на потрескивающиеся пламя, в котором горел.

Сакуре почудилось, что под маской враг гадко ухмылялся, упиваясь чувством превосходства. Девушка замерла, лихорадочно покачала головой и постаралась придать лицу серьезное выражение. Между опущенными бровями появилась складка. 

Сакура повернула голову к Саю, почувствовавшему все изменения. Темноволосый парень слабо кивнул, и девушка без слов убедилась, что подумали они об одном. За годы работы вместе, что немного немало три года, Сакура и Сай так и не завели доверительных, близких отношений. Но они научились главному. Они научились работать вместе.

Сакура помнила первую миссию с Саем, которого чертов Данзо направил в команду семь для слежки за Учихой. Главе деревни было очевидно, что Саске однажды дезертирует. И если задачей Какаши-сенсея было предотвратить это, то Сай просто должен был докладывать обо всем происходящем главе Корня и Хокаге и прогнозировать вероятность ухода из деревни. На том задании Сай работал в одиночку, он сразу показал, что на уровень выше своих юных сокомадников.

Сакура усмехнулась, поняв, какой прогресс она наблюдала. За три года у неё и Сая появились общие техники и даже сценарии действий в определенных ситуациях. Сай был странным, но Сакура привыкла к нему. К его прямолинейности, грубости, похабным шуткам и заумным книгам по психологии.

У Сакура и Сая уже вырисовывался четкий план действия, когда парень в маске резким движением достал свиток, а из него труп, как сразу определила ирьенин. В итоге они вынуждены были оставить свой план и замереть, словно безжизненные каменные статуи, проигравшие в схватке. Сакура тяжело сглотнула.

— Тора, Ми... — шептал названия ручных печатей Саске, активировав шаринган. Сай спешно стал перебирать в мыслях техники, для осуществления которых использовали такую последовательность печатей. К сожалению, он так и не смог ничего вспомнить. Взгляд упал на труп у ног врага, и ужасная догадка посетила голову.

— _Та_ техника… — тихо выдохнул он. Саске кивнул в подтверждение слов. По телу Сакуры прошла леденящая кожу дрожь. Она тоже поняла.

— Приготовится, — велел всем Минато, взявший на себя роль лидера, как предыдущий Хокаге, хотя это было явно лишним. Они все уже давно готовы к встрече со смертью. Своей или чужой — значения не имело. 

Парня в маске скрыли поднявшиеся серые клубы дыма. Хотелось, чтобы человек, развязавший войну, ставший причиной земному аду, задохнулся. Но это был всего лишь обыкновенный дым, появляющийся при использовании техники.

Напряжённое ожидание, кажется, длилось бесконечно. Каждый боялся представить, кого на этот раз потревожили в мире мертвых и призвали сюда. Но вот дым рассеялся, и все пятеро шокировано замерли. Они не были готовы к такому повороту событий.

Какаши болезненно нахмурился и повернулся к Йондайме Хокаге, тёплое сияние которого медленно гасло.

— Прости, Минато, — Какаши понимал, как жалко звучал. Понимал, что слова его — пустой звук. Но он не мог не сказать это сенсею, он не мог не извиниться. 

Минато медленно закачал головой и непроизвольно попятился назад. Сдерживая нарастающую в груди боль, он прикусил губу.

— Не нужно, — тихо отмахнулся мужчина, крепко зажмурившись.

Сакура недоуменно переводила взгляд от Хокаге на воскрешенного ребенка, пока не заметила сильного сходства и с осознанием округлила глаза. Мальчишка со светлыми растрепанными волосами недоуменно моргал и крутил головой по сторонам, смотря на окружающих пронзительными голубыми глазами, слишком неправильно выглядевшими на фоне чёрного гадкого белка. Ощутив опасность всей ситуации ребенок в страхе замер. Маленькие толстые пальцы мертвой хваткой вцепились в худые плечи, скрытые тканью футболки. Он в панике обнимал сам себя. Лицо и голые руки и ноги в шортах пересекали трещины. Казалось, еще один порыв ветра и он рассыплется песком по земле. Это не помешало Сакуре найти взглядом три шрама-полоски на каждой щеке, и снова некстати вспомнить о дне нападения Суны на Коноху. Когда красноволосый мальчик стал демоном из песка, и песком же рассыпался, умерев, принеся огромные потери Конохе и гостям из других деревень.

— Это ведь… — она второй раз за последний час попыталась вспомнить имя мальчишки, но в голову так ничего и не шло.

— Последний джинчурики Кьюби но Ёооко, — продолжил за сбитую столку девушку Сай, даже не пытаясь добавить в голос краски фальшивых эмоций. Обычно так он отчитывался перед Данзо после миссий. — Наруто Узумаки… — он сделал паузу и с опаской покосился на опустившего голову Минато, но все же закончил. —…-Намикадзе. 

Пока Саске и Сакура переваривали новую информацию о статусе давно исчезнувшего из их жизней одноклассника, Наруто отмер, заметно вздрогнув, и отреагировал на свое имя. Он с опаской снова оглядел шиноби перед ним, сильно нахмурился, поджал губы и стиснул руки в кулаки, будто готовился к драке.

— Что с ним случилось? — нерешительно уточнила Сакура.

— В восьмилетнем возрасте убежал в лес после очередной стычки с одним из жителей Конохи, где заблудился. Умер от голода. Его тело нашли только спустя…

— Замолчи, — перебил Какаши. Звучал он уставши. Один вид худощавого мальчика со впалыми щеками вытянул из него весь остаток сил.

— … спустя неделю, — будто с целью позлить сенсея, проигнорировал Сай.

Минато, пусть и не сам задал вопрос, лишь сейчас понял, как сильно он не хотел слышать ответ. 

— Монстр, — издевательски протянул парень в маске. Его громкий голос, разнесшийся по полю битвы, усеянном трупами, заставил Сакуру вздрогнуть. По наклону головы было ясно, что обращался мужчина к ребенку. И Сакура не понимала, почему он называл его так, если ценил джинчурики и заточенных в них биджу, от них зависел исход их с Мадарой плана. Или ненависть и стала причиной появления плана и последующих событий?

Об этом же думал и Саске. И лишь Сай, помимо Какаши и догадавшегося Минато, знал причину. Однажды он лично видел, как с оскорблениями продавец мясной лавки, которого до того события Сай считал милым и спокойным мужчиной, повалил светловолосого мальчика на землю и велел убираться подобру-поздорову. Сай готов поклясться, что в голубых глазах блестело не отражение яркого солнца, а злые умело сдерживаемые слезы.

На голос за спиной сразу же отреагировал Наруто, резко развернувшись. Он с опаской отступил от страшного мужчины, прячущего лицо, на шаг. 

— Как видите, Минато, Вас нагло обманули. — Минато сдерживал себя из последних сил, настолько сильно раздражала вежливая манера говорившего и елейное растягивание гласных звуков. Раздражала и собственная бессильность. На лбу набухла вена, тряслись сжатые кулаки. Но враг продолжал измываться. — Взгляните, он демон. Все так его зовут. Здравствуй, монстр, — нездорово весело тянул он, присев на корточки, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с ребенком. Впрочем, через секунду он уже снова стоял на прямых ногах.

Минато пересилил себя и взглянул на злого от обидных слов сына. В его мимике он увидел так много от Кушины, что стало больно. А Наруто неожиданно решительно выдал:

— Я не демон! Прекратите так называть меня! — мальчик хмурился, зло кривил губы, до боли сжимал кулаки, совершенно не зная, что в трёх метрах от него так же стискивал кулаки его отец, пытающийся сдержать себя.

Пожирающее чувство вины начинало с сердца и добиралось до каждой клеточки тела. Он действительно виноват. Они с Кушиной возложил на собственного сына огромную ответственность и ушли, доверив Наруто чужим людям. Он бросил сына совсем одного в деревне, которая искренне его ненавидела. И смерть Минато не считает достойным оправданием.

— Обещали позаботиться, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, словно его фраза чудесным образом могла изменить факт смерти сына. — Обещали, сделать героем.

Какаши старался не смотреть на Минато. Он знал, что если посмотрит, то не сможет сдержаться, упадет на колени и будет молить о прощение. Потому что он мог что-то сделать, но не сделал.

Ему даже было не обязательно отвечать отказом на предложение Данзо о вступлении в АНБУ, не обязательно уходить из АНБУ после, не обязательно брать на себя обязанность сопровождать Наруто невидимой тенью, пряча лицо за маской животного. 

Ему было бы достаточно стать для одинокого ребенка чудом, оставлять подарки на день рождения, рождество и прочие праздники под дверью. Этого было бы достаточно для поддержки. Этот простой жест подарил бы Наруто надежду и причину возвращаться домой: «Нет ли сегодня какого-то праздника? Оставит ли кто-то на пороге корзину овощей сегодня?»

Игра в «угадайку», — какой подарок он получит в следующий раз? — зажигала бы в душе Наруто детское любопытство и озорной блеск в небесно-голубых глазах.

В особенно тяжелой год Какаши бы бережно, с особым трепетом, оставила на кухонном столе, — уже не на пороге — вечном заваленном упаковкой из-под быстро завариваемой лапшы, фотографию с замятым краем в новой деревянной рамке. Проснувшись поутру, Наруто бы долго неловко смотрел на улыбающуюся девушку, запечатленную на фото. Он с сомнением бы обратил внимание на ее алые, как красный перец у него в холодильнике, длинные волосы, на чистые фиолетовые глаза. Он не решительно бы вслух спросил, кто она, не смея поверить своим догадкам. А потом по его пухлым щекам, как, вот совпадение, у девушки на фото, полились бы крупные слезы и губы искривились бы в счастливой улыбке, прямо как у девушки на фото. И несмело, так непривычно, он прошептал бы «мама», и это одно слово разбило бы и без того потрепанное сердце Какаши, что спрятался бы на дереве у открытого окна на кухне.

Какаши давился бы болезненными воспоминаниями, даже издалека видя в лице и движения Наруто когда-то близких ему людей. Уже давно мертвых людей. Но это не такая большая плата за жизнь ребенка. Какаши все равно не помнил, когда в последний раз спал, не просыпаясь от кошмаров, восемь часов подряд, когда не думал о засохшей крови на своих руках.

Какаши самый неподходящий претендент на роль взрослого в жизни Наруто, но он мог бы попытаться оказать ему поддержку хотя бы таки способом, из тени.

Но он не стал, продолжая жалеть себя. Какаши тогда был разбит на маленькие кусочки, чтобы отвлекаться на мысли о новорожденном ребенке. Его занимал склад психологических проблем и еще коробка. И очнулся он лишь тогда, когда по деревне прошел счастливый для эгоистичных жителей слух, что демон мертв, что они могут спать спокойно. Но что им сделал ребенок, вина которого лишь в том, что своими проделками он пытался привлечь внимание?

Смерть мальчика — его вина, и он бесконечно сожалеет.

Минато не ощущал себя живым. Он и не должен, ведь умер уже давно. Его нахождение здесь противоречит всем законам, но это так. И все-таки ему, почему-то, необходимо дышать. Вот только не хочется, и дышит он через раз быстро и рвано. Голова идет кругом, мысли путаются в огромный клубок.

Он не хотел этого. Умирая, он верил, что обеспечил сыну не самое лучшее, но точно обеспечил будущее. Никто в деревне не посмел бы убить его из-за статуса джинчурики и возможности освобождения Кьюби но Ёооко. Наруто бы защищали от шиноби других деревень по той же причине. О нем должны были заботиться, ведь он с самого рождения вынужден быть тюрьмой для ужасного монстра. Так почему?..

Неужели люди настолько глупы? Если так, то почему они с Кушиной верили в безоблачное будущее своего сына?

Будь Минато жив, он бы приложил все усилия к обеспечению безопасности Наруто. Он бы лично учил его метать кунаи, когда пришло время, он передал бы ему знания о к тому моменту уже законченном расенгане, научил Хирайщин но Дзюцу. А обучение техникам клана Узумаки передал бы в умелые руки Кушины. Наруто бы стал настолько сильным, что беспокойство Минато и Кушины за его безопасность стало чуточку меньше.

Они бы гуляли вместе с Наруто по лесу, не заходя далеко, наслаждаясь спокойствием и красотой природы. Наруто, наверняка, пошедший характером в Кушину резко бы нарушил умиротворение погоней за бабочкой и поиском насекомых, как нормальные дети его возраста. Потом они сворачивали бы в сторону рынка, ведь одними жуками на ужин обойтись нельзя. И раз люди действительно так ужасны, Минато одним бы уничтожающим взглядом заставлял всех любителей почесать языком закрыть свои грязные рты. Вместе с Наруто они покупали бы рыбу и овощи, Минато терпеливо объяснил бы ребенку, как выбрать качественный продукт, а тот внимательно слушал бы, кивал головой, усердно запоминал. Он абстрагировался бы от всех злых взглядов взрослых. А по приходу домой Кушина бы занимала Наруто совместным приготовлением ужина. Светлая макушка не желающего спокойно сидеть на месте шумного ребенка лезла бы под руку и переставала говорить только для того, чтобы выслушать ответ на один из множества заданных вопросов относительно нужного количества соли. 

Или бы было наоборот? Кушина наблюдала бы, как Наруто старательно собирает жуков и гордо несет показать их маме. Наруто бы возмущенно дергал ее за край одежды, когда Кушина забывалась в разговоре со случайно встреченной знакомой на рынке. А потом жалел бы, что привлек внимание, ведь теперь разговор пошел о нем, а щеки покраснели от щипков пальцев. Минато верит, что даже если он ошибся и в выборе друзей, того не допустила Кушина. Она лучше него разбилась в людях.

Возможно, именно Минато готовил бы ужин, давал сыну важное поручение — вылить масло на сковородку. А уставшая за долгий день ходьбы Кушина, медленно растирая ноги, сидела бы за столом рядом и смотрела на своих мальчиков с бесконечной любовью во взгляде.

В любом случае, Наруто ел бы домашнюю еду и засыпал счастливым. Он не умер бы от голода, он никогда не убежал бы, он спокойно лег бы спать, зная, что завтра ждет еще один день, который он обязательно проведет с кем-то из родителей. А может, они оба возьмут выходной и вместе найдут, чем занять себя днем. 

Они не хотели его покидать. И теперь Минато понимает, насколько сильно. В груди больно саднит, перед глазами назойливо возникают картинки уже упущенного будущего, причиняющего только боль.

Смерть Наруто — его вина, вина злых людей, характер которых Минато не разгадал раньше, вина незаслуженной преданности к деревне и этим мерзким людям. Минато бесконечно сожалеет и ненавидит себя.

Сакура чувствовала себя здесь лишней, как никогда. Она видела бесконечную боль на лицах мужчин, горечь в их глазах, и не могла не чувствовать вину. Вину за что-то непонятное и смутное, почти беспричинную. 

Мальчик, который пах чем-то пряным, был настолько одинок и несчастлив, что под влиянием эмоций сбежал в лес. Сакура могла его понять. Когда-то давно, когда ей не приходилось нагибаться, чтобы пройти под низко опустившимися ветками деревьев, она часто позорно сбегала в свое тайное место. Совсем одна она придавалась грустным мыслям и подолгу невидящим взглядом смотрела на гирлянду из листьев и цветов.

Став старше, Сакура поняла, что некоторые проблемы надумывала сама, что уничтожающий смех других девочек не всегда был адресован ей, что грубые шутки Ино были не более, чем шутки. Но тогда ей казалось, что она стоит одна против неприятельниц, что бросают обидные слова и дают неприятные прозвища.

А за спиной были родители, которые могли только требовать от нее большего и шутить, какая Сакура неумеха, грязнуля, злюка, что ведет себя как мальчишка.

С годами все стало лучше, с годами Сакура научилась давать отпор и при необходимости бить первой. Она научилась говорить с родителями и решать проблемы, но все еще знала, когда следует замолчать, ведь нельзя заходить слишком далеко.

Сакура не знает, хотела бы она жить без родителей, как мальчишка, пахнущий чем-то пряным, перед ней. Наверное, нет. Несмотря на все придирки и ссоры, Сакура могла вспомнить счастливые моменты: карточные игры с отцом, тарелка аккуратно нарезанных фруктов от мамы.

У Сакуры были сквозные дыры в полотне, а у светловолосого мальчика и полотна не было.

Могли ли они в один день стать друзьями? Почему не стали? Сакура не может вспомнить, чтобы как-то взаимодействовала с ним. Она даже не помнит, здоровалась ли с ним при встрече.

Но, возможно, поступи она когда-то давно как-то по-другому, сейчас у нее было бы двое друзей-блондинов. Спорил бы мальчик, любящий рамен, с ней так же часто и в шутку, как Ино? Кто из них бы за кем заходил домой и звал гулять, потому что солнце уже взошло и погода прекрасна, а в голове ребенка созрел план, как с пользой и смехом провести этот день? Наверное, это был бы светловолосый мальчишка. Наверняка, безумно тоскливо сидеть одному в пустой квартире, ждать, пока завариться обед, наблюдать за стекающей по картонной стенке каплей конденсированного пара и слушать размерный, слишком громкий в тишине стук настенных часов. И ждать, когда в дверь громко постучит единственный друг с предложением побродить без дела и цели по улицам города, громко смеясь, раздражая прохожих.

Сакура, может быть, показала бы ему свое убежище, куда потом много раз бы приходил мальчишка, чтобы побыть одному, но уже с мыслью, с напоминанием перед глазами, что у него есть кто-то, кому он не безразличен.

Сакура чувствовала себя виноватой. Почему она однажды не села с шумным ребенком за одну парту, не отчитала за неведение конспектов, не начала разговор, не стала другом?

Почему в своем убежище она никогда не хранила долго непортящейся еды? Как далеко от ее тайного места нашли исхудавшее за столько дней и посеревшее тело?

Смерть мальчика не ее вина, но ей бесконечно жаль, она тоскует об упущенной возможности.

Похоже, парня в маске удовлетворил произведенный эффект. Окружению не видно, но он даже не пытался сдержать злой улыбки, упиваясь их чувством вины. Он снова посмотрел на напуганного ребенка. Его страх отчетливо виден, как бы он не пытался храбриться.

Парень в маске сделал широкий шаг к мальчику, тот быстро среагировал и сделал два шага назад. Расстояние между ними не поменялось, но это привлекло внимание шиноби из альянса. Они наконец-то отвлеклись от тяжелых мыслей и рассуждений «а если бы…». Минато расплавил плечи и снова принял ту стойку, но в этот раз не вспыхнул пламенем, а словно весь окаменел.

Стратег, подумал парень в маске и порадовался, что мысленный процесс отвел ему время для разговора. Он снисходительно качнул головой и сел на корточки, тяжело вздохнув.

— Что ж, — протянул он и сделал паузу. — Не думаю, что есть смысл скрывать это дольше.

Парень медленно поднял руку к лицу, избегая резких движений, чтобы не напугать ребенка. Он ведь то же и что и пугливый зверек, завидевший хищника. Парень так же неспешно снял маску и сначала зажмурился от непривычки. Другой рукой он провел по изуродованному лицу, смахнув пот, и, наконец, разными глазами открыто посмотрел на мальчика. Плечи того опустились: гораздо спокойнее лицезреть лицо человека, а не странную маску.

Периферическим зрением Обито заметил, как замерли и синхронно побледнели Какаши и Минато, как недоуменно выгнул черную бровь Учиха, округлила и шумно выдохнула розоволосая девушка. Похоже, только темноволосый и белый как мел парень не изменился в лице. Реакция остальных же понятна, Обито же вроде как умер. Но и Минато давно мертв, но, поглядите, стоит весь такой напуганный и важный, совсем запутавшийся в ситуации. Слишком мягкий у Обито сенсей.

Обито растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке и прикрыл глаза, потому что знал, что улыбка не тронет их. Он уже и забыл, как это улыбаться нормально, оттого губы то и дело дергались теперь, а челюсть свело почти сразу.

— Привет, пацан, — хрипло произнес Обито, но, судя по реакции, прозвучал приемлемо. Наруто опустил руки по бокам, что до этого, сжав в кулаки, держал у груди, и нерешительно кивнул в знак приветствия. — Слушай, тут такое дело… — Обито нарочно стал мямлить, рука его неловко почесала шею, а голову он наклонил набок. — Даже неловко просить, — короткий смешок, — но, понимаешь, только ты можешь помочь.

— Только я? — быстро переспросил Наруто и сделал небольшой шаг вперед, пораженный подобными словами.

Обито снова тихо усмехнулся, но теперь по-настоящему. Дети легко переключают внимание. Словно не обито пару минут назад обозвал его монстром.

— Да, ты. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, — он голосом подчеркнул «очень», произнеся слово четче и громче. — Ты мне очень… очень нужен.

Голубые глаза в неверии широко распахнулись, черный белок почти вытиснул радужку. Еле двигая губами, он неслышно повторил себе под нос: «Я нужен», — и губы растянулись в дрожащей улыбке. Обито знал, что сказать. В обычной ситуации он бы постарался скорее сбежать и даже не заговорил с ребенком, лишь неловко взглянул бы вниз. Но сейчас Обито был готов поспорить, что его слова стали причиной проступивших на глаза счастливых слез. Так мало нужно ребенку, который в жизни не слышал приятного слова. 

— Так, ты пойдешь со мной?

Обито медленно протянул мальчику руку раскрытой ладонью вверх и скосил глаза к старому сенсею, который так и не смог постареть. Такой же молодой, но уже без сил, опустошенный и несчастный. 

Наруто тут же схватился за протянутую руку — спасательную соломинку — боясь, что если помедлит, то больше никогда не получит такого шага. Обито ликовал, видя обреченность на знакомых лицах.

— Куда мы пойдем? — Наруто сжал чужую ладонь, и Обито сжал в ответ.

— Мы пойдем смотреть на лису и собаку… енотовидную.

Обито выпрямился во весь рост. Наруто снизу вверх с обожанием смотрел на человека и уже не мог дождаться увидеть зверушек. Никто не предпринял попытки помешать этому.

Для Минато это уже был конец.


End file.
